


Liar's Kiss

by IncubusDisaster



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Cunnilingus, M/M, Manipulation, Omega Cloud Strife, Penis In Vagina Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncubusDisaster/pseuds/IncubusDisaster
Summary: His long silver hair glistened in the moonlight and his eyes were almost serpentine, the same pair of green ones he had just seen lurking in the alley. He seemed like all of the makings of an angel and of a devil. Cloud want to take a step back, but just as much as he was shaking with fear, he was also paralyzed by it.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Liar's Kiss

It wasn’t like Cloud was ignorant. No, he fully well knew that this was wrong. He was off of his suppressants, and he knew at any time he could go into heat. But here he was. Walking around a dingy part of the city in the middle of the night, by himself.

Every dark alley he walked past looked like danger. Looked like an invitation. He’d been on his suppressants so long he forgot what it felt like to desire. To become slave to the primal thirsts of his body. To be held, pinned, no, forced down and taken. Hands on his body, caressing, abusing. Teeth in his neck, knowing what coming. Aching for it. Needing it. Needing to be fucked. Needing-

“Cloud!”

Cloud Strife turned down to come face-to-face with two familiar faces. And definitely not who he was expecting to see. He tried to hide his shock, and his arousal behind a shaky little smile.

“Tifa! Aerith! What are you doing here?”

Tifa had her arm around her girlfriend’s waist and gave Cloud a sly what-are-you-hiding type smile, “We’re going to the midnight premiere of Angel and Devil,” Tifa and Aerith were the perfect Alpha-Omega couple. It was like they were made for each other, “What I want to know is why _you_ are out here… and all alone?”

Aerith didn’t seem to pick up that anything was off, but Tifa could smell it. Cloud had to think on his feet if he wanted to keep his new promiscuous ambitions a secret.

“…Yeah. Funny you should say that, I am going to the movie too. I asked Zack to go, but he had some… thing…”

Cloud looked to Aerith for support and she shrugged back and seemed to get what was happening, “Oh, yeah. Zack had a work thing due tomorrow. I remember him saying he was sad y’all couldn’t go together.”

Tifa relaxed when Aerith backed up Cloud’s story, and walked forward towards the theatre. Aerith gave Cloud a look like _you owe me one_ , and Cloud walked with them a few paces behind. When they got to the ticket counter, Cloud panicked.

He sure as hell didn’t have a ticket.

The man behind the counter looked at the three of them, “Oh Tifa, are these two with you?”

Tifa nodded.

“Go in, darling. It’s great to see you.”

“You too!”

Cloud doubted Tifa actually remembered who the man at the counter was, but he sighed in relief. He was lucking out, but he was also going to a two-hour movie he didn’t want to see, third-wheeling with his two best friends in a theatre that smelled like stale, burnt popcorn. This could get extremely awkward, even unbearable. But it was just a movie, right?

-x-x-

Wrong. So wrong.

Cloud felt himself fidgeting. Struggling to keep his composure while the lead demon and the lead angel pressed their bodies together and kissed in a clash of hungry mouths. Tifa and Aerith seemed cuddly and cozy, flirting with body language and watching the movie with ease as the two leads were grinding their bulges against each other. They were on suppressants. It was easy for them.

Cloud, however, couldn’t take much more. He felt himself grow damp between his legs and was suddenly thankful for the overwhelming smell of burnt popcorn in the room, masking his scent. His legs began to squirm and shift, and he looked quickly to his phone, and then to Tifa.

“Uh, Zack needs help on his work, so I have to duck out. If I don’t make it back, let me know how it ends,” Cloud whispered, before quickly ducking out of the theatre.

He stepped outside into the cool night air and decided to just walk home. He would take his suppressants then, and just leave this whole fantasy behind him. As he left the light on the theatre behind, he felt the low light of the moon embrace him as he walked into the night. He calmed himself and hoped the wind’s kisses meant he wasn’t giving off any more scent.

He walked past the same alleyways he passed on the way there. Looking into their vacant spaces. Tracing them with his eyes. Vacant. Spaces. No. In the quiet dead of the city night, two green eyes glistened in the dark. Cloud’s suddenly heart rate went up. He started walking faster past that particular alleyway. He looked over again and the figure was gone.

Maybe he had just imagined it. Should he turn around? Go back to the movie? It was closer than home. He was a little bit scared. He looked down to his pocket to grab his phone. It was best to call Tifa, even if she was in the movie, she’d step out for him. But the call would never happen. The glow of the moon was blocked and Cloud looked back up to see a man standing right in front of him.

His long silver hair glistened in the moonlight and his eyes were almost serpentine, the same pair of green ones he had just seen lurking in the alley. He seemed like all of the makings of an angel and of a devil. Cloud want to take a step back, but just as much as he was shaking with fear, he was also paralyzed by it.

The man grabbed him and dragged him into the alley. Cloud’s phone fell to the ground. No way out. No emergency call. Cloud shook and struggled, wondering if this was how he would die. And that’s when Cloud smelled him. He had never taken in a scent so thick, so untamed. An alpha going into a full-fledged rut. The man pushed Cloud up against the alley wall. Cloud wanted to scream, but no sound came out.

It was then that Cloud realized this man didn’t have a visible weapon. If he was going to kill him, would he have by now? Cloud was confused. He squirmed, but the man held him in place. That’s when he pulled Cloud’s pants down. The man pulled them over Cloud’s shoes and Cloud let out a shallow cry when he realized what was happening. Cloud was now naked from the waist down and his cunt and ass were still damp with slick from watching the movie. It felt cold in the night air. Cloud grimaced and shook his head no in the silence of the moment, which wasn’t broken until the man whispered low.

“You’re so beautiful. I’m going to fuck you now.”

Cloud could feel tears roll down his face as he squeezed his eyes shut. This wasn’t what he wanted. Not like this. He just wanted to go home. But that scent. _His_ scent. Cloud opened his eyes to look at his attacker, and at first didn’t see him. He tilted his head down to see the man on the ground, on his knees. He gripped Cloud’s thighs and rubbed his face against the inner part. He breathed in through his nose deeply, bringing his face to Cloud’s folds.

“Your scent is so exquisite.” He looked up at Cloud with those piercing eyes. Cloud wanted to hit him, but feared that death may be a consequence for retaliation, “I simply need to~”

Cloud’s eyes squeezed closed again as he felt this perverted, disgusting, but devilishly handsome stranger’s hot tongue lick his folds and clit and tease at his hole. Why did it feel so good? He was getting damper again. He couldn’t help it. He felt the man’s tongue and lips working him like the stranger was drinking him. Taking in and swallowing as much of his slick as he possibly could.

Cloud couldn’t take it anymore. He was horny, in heat, and an alpha was pleasuring him. In this moment, he was broken, “Fine! You win! Okay? Just fuck me!” Cloud wondered if the man was surprised by this turn of events, “I need it! I need to be bred!” He couldn’t even believe the words leaving his mouth. Was is a defense mechanism? Or was it one of his truest primal desires?

This caught the man’s interest. He stopped what he was doing and rose to his feet. He leaned in so their chests were pressed together and whispered in a sinfully seductive tone as he slid his hand between them and began to grope at Cloud’s chest through his shirt.

“Take my cock out.”

The man twisted his lips into a wicked grin and gently bit at Cloud’s ear and neck.

“W-what?” Cloud was embarrassed by the demand and wasn’t expecting it.

“I’m an opportunist, not a monster. If you want me to fuck you, unzip me and take my cock out.”

Cloud didn’t know if he wanted to run, die, or do it. Was this a trick? If he said no was it over? He didn’t know. So, he did it. Did as he was asked. He took this pervert’s cock out of his pants, and fuck. It was by far the thickest, longest cock he had ever seen in his life. He felt it in his hand, stiff and throbbing, know it was about to be forced inside of him.

“I’m Sephiroth,” the man said quietly, as he pressed his body against Cloud’s, rubbing his raw cock against Cloud’s clit, “In case you wanted to moan my name.”

The weird and twisted game this man was playing was tugging at so many emotions inside of Cloud. A mix of aggression and softness. Force and consent. It was all so confusing, but nothing felt right. Sephiroth lifted Cloud’s legs and lined his huge cock up with Cloud’s warm, wet pussy.

“C-Cloud…” Cloud couldn’t believe he was telling this man his name, but when he did, something finally felt right about all of this wrong. He wanted Sephiroth to know his name. He felt like going along with it gave him back some of the power that was being taken from him. But he immediately regretted it.

“F-Fuck..!!” Cloud screamed so loud it echoed off the walls of the alley. Maybe someone would hear and help him. One of Sephiroth’s hands quickly came up to his mouth to muffle and silence him, while the other still gripped his hip since Sephiroth slammed into him. No time to prepare, just split open by this huge, thick cock. Violated. Cloud felt such a twisted mix of pain and pleasure. His pussy twitched and squirmed and he didn’t know if it dripping was slick or blood. Or both.

Then Sephiroth began to use him. Moving and fucking him like he was nothing more than just a slick omega hole to be used by a horny alpha like a sex doll. He never did anything like this. But now it was being ripped out of him. His breathing became staggered behind Sephiroth’s hand and he threw his head back to get away. He rested it against the wall and decided to just give in and let Sephiroth fuck into him as their scents and bodies collided.

“Oh, oh… fuck, I- You’re inside of me… fuck… Sephiroth… ah-!!”

Cloud’s moans were apparently enough to send Sephiroth over the edge. He felt his pussy fill up with so much hot seed that he began to feel bloated, and the cock inside him began to swell. This was the first time he had ever been knotted. He had only ever had sex with betas, other omegas or alphas on suppressants. It was so much inside of him, he felt like he was going to break.

He definitely knew he was bleeding now. And a lot. Even though the pleasure was gone and pain was raking him, for some reason his body betrayed him and he came as well. His pussy tried to collapse, but he was so full that nothing of the sort could happen. Cloud didn’t even think about the true consequences of this until now. How long would they be knotted? A few minutes? Longer? What if this really would breed him? He grew hazy and clung to Sephiroth.

“Why me?” Cloud asked, “Why me?”

Cloud was stuck in a limbo of hating Sephiroth and needing anyone, and Sephiroth was there. Of asking a ‘why hurt me?’ and a ‘why desire me?’ at the same time. The need to be loved, but the hatred of being violated. And the answer would only make things worse.

“I’ve been watching you. Wanting you. And tonight, you are mine.”

Cloud shivered. He didn’t know what to say. This man had been stalking him? The two men stood in silence and Sephiroth leaned in to kiss Cloud. It was sickeningly sweet and gentle. Like a lover’s kiss. But it was a lie. It was tainted. Then Sephiroth gripped and pulled Cloud's hair bit him hard on his bottom lip. Cloud could taste his own slick still lingering on Sephiroth’s lips as it mixed with his blood.

Cloud hated kissing him. Hated playing along. He was crying and snot was dripping down into his bloodied mouth, but he wanted to reassure Sephiroth’s fantasy, and make sure he would get out alive.

“I hope you did breed me,” Cloud said quietly, shaking with quivering lip, “I want to be swollen with your young.”

Sephiroth lifted Cloud’s shirt and gently rubbed his stomach looking softly into Cloud's eyes as if he couldn't see the pain and fear in them, “Wouldn’t that be a beautiful thing? And if not, we can always try again…”

That sent a shiver down Cloud’s entire spine. He didn’t want that. He never wanted to do this again. But Sephiroth was so beautiful. It made him feel beautiful to be hurt by him. Cloud winced and felt tears falling from his eyes again and his stomach churned from the thoughts he was having and the pain he was in. He shook it all from his mind.

Finally, the knot inside of Cloud went down, and perfuse amounts of cum poured out of Cloud’s pussy as Sephiroth made his exit.

“Will I even ever see you again?” Cloud was tired. His eyes fell closed again, his pussy ached, and his legs shook, “I don’t even have your-”

Cloud fell back against the wall and slid down to the ground, collapsing from how weak he’d become. He was so tired. He couldn't stop crying. But he forced his eyes open again. When he did, Sephiroth was gone.

“…Number.”

“Holy shit! Cloud! Are you okay?!” Cloud looked over and see Tifa and Aerith running over, holding popcorn and their phones, “We tried to text you after the movie and we- …Fuck.”

Tifa shined his phone light on Cloud and saw his naked lower body covered in cum, dirt and blood and his pants on the ground. Cloud squinted and grimaced. The light from her phone was so much brighter than the moon. She ran over and looked at Cloud’s face, seeing his bloody, swollen lip and tear-stained, snotty face.

“What happened here? Were you-”

“Yeah… yeah. I was assaulted. …Raped, yeah. I don’t know what I am thinking or feeling. …I’m really confused. I went off my suppressants, and I made bad choices, and-”

“No, Cloud,” Aerith chimed in before her friend could spiral any further, “This isn’t your fault.” She helped him to his feet, “Why don’t you come over to ours. We will get you cleaned up, see if you need immediate medical care, get you 3 a.m. pizza and distract you or talk to you about it, whatever you want. We can also take you to the clinic tomorrow if you don’t want to go tonight.”

Cloud nodded. He felt a twisting in his stomach. His moments with Sephiroth didn’t feel real. Like he left his world and life for a moment and all that was left was the two of them. He felt used, traumatized, but still in some sick, twisted way he couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful he was. Ethereal. Demonic. He hated himself… but Aerith was right. He didn’t blame himself. He was just… confused. He had too much on his mind.

-x-x-

After a long, depressing shower followed by a half an hour of playing card games and eating pizza with Tifa and Aerith, Cloud eventually decided he had to sleep. He was just too weak and tired to stay up any longer. He laid down on his friends’ couch and rested his head. Tomorrow, they would go to the hospital and make sure he wasn’t pregnant and that he would recover alright. But tonight, he just wanted to… rest.

Rest.

But that was something he would never know again.

It started tonight, and it would happen forever. Whenever he closed his eyes, he could see him. Feel him. Those glowing green eyes. Those wicked hands. The man who controlled his mind and stole his body. The man who hurt him so badly, yet awakened something within him. A man who was perverse, manipulating, and in the light of day and dark of night; a man Cloud would never see again. But he would live in every dream and every nightmare, forevermore.

His attacker. His alpha. His no one.

Sephiroth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, readers! Hope you are all safe and well. I also hope you enjoyed my first my first Sefikura fic. If you liked it, be sure to leave a comment, as I do read them all. I try to reply as well. 
> 
> Would you like to see more of this pairing from me? Let me know!


End file.
